Leon Base
A Corsair base. Corsairs are a well-trained, well-armed, organized group of pirates engaged in a wide range of illegal activities. Details Apparently, Leon is where the Corsairs reserves/irregulars are based, who then venture forth to attack Bretonia shipping in Cambridge, New London, and elsewhere. Leon is a crucial middle link in the chain that stretches from Planet Crete to Tripoli Shipyard in Omicron Gamma to Leon and finally to Cadiz Base in Omega 5. Leon is noteworthy as the only place one can purchase the Corsairs Class 9 Salamanca Neutron Turret, which is second only to the GMG's Skyblast Turret B in sheer DPS, and far more energy efficient. In fact, considering that the Salamanca Turret has a slower overall rate of fire than the Skyblast Turret B (thus concentrating more firepower in each individual volley), players may find the Salamanca Turret more effective. Infocard *LOCATION: Omega 41 system *OWNER: Corsairs *CLASS: Unknown *GRAVITY: Partial *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Limited *POPULATION: Unknown Ships For Sale *Corsair M10 Class Titan Very Heavy Fighter Commodities For Sale *Artifacts - $189 *Light Arms - $1,260 Guns For Sale *Angelito Mk I *Borroco *Angelito Mk II *Angelito Mk III *Rapier *Salamanca Mk I Turrets For Sale *Angelito Turret Mk I *Angelito Turret Mk II *Borroco Turret *Salamanca Turret Missiles For Sale *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 *Moonstalker Missile - Class 5 *Lancer Missile - Class 7 *Neutralizer Missile - Class 7 *Sunstalker Missile - Class 7 Shields For Sale *Adv. Pourpoint Fr. Shield - Class 6, Level 16 *Adv. Pourpoint H.F. Shield - Class 6, Level 16 *Adv. Pourpoint L.F. Shield - Class 6, Level 16 *Aegis Fr. Shield - Class 7, Level 22 *Aegis H.F. Shield - Class 7, Level 22 *Aegis L.F. Shield - Class 7, Level 22 *Adv. Aegis Fr. Shield - Class 8, Level 26 *Adv. Aegis H.F. Shield - Class 8, Level 26 *Adv. Aegis L.F. Shield - Class 8, Level 26 *Brigandine Fr. Shield - Class 9, Level 30 *Brigandine H.F. Shield - Class 9, Level 30 *Brigandine L.F. Shield - Class 9, Level 30 *Adv. Brigandine Fr. Shield - Class 10, Level 30 *Adv. Brigandine H.F. Shield - Class 10, Level 30 *Adv. Brigandine L.F. Shield - Class 10, Level 30 Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Hornet Cruise Disruptor *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Tadpole Mine *Driller Mine *Swatter Mine *Cutter Mine Rumors "Hessians come in from Omega-11 and run attack raids on Corsairs travelling through this system. We lash back with attacks on Diamond shipments in Omega-11. The problem with the Hessians is not that they are skilled or courageous, but their numbers; kill three and five more will replace them." - Leon Bartender Diego Villalobos "This base trades in Commodities almost exclusively with other Corsair bases. The less we have to deal with outsiders the better. We get our Water and Oxygen from Crete, so this base is almost entirely free from foreign trade. The Zoners are an unwanted presence here, but we tolerate them for now." - Santiago Rivera, Corsairs "This place is mostly a rest spot for Zoners and Corsairs as they travel along the Edge Worlds. Others land here, but they have to respect our ways. Don't stay here too long or else we begin to notice that an outsider is walking a Corsair base. Once that happens you use an airlock to leave." - Miguel Cordova, Corsairs "We get some of our basic supplies from the Zoner bases in the area. If it doesn't come from the Freeports, we get it from Yanagi. Any surplus we get, such as Rheinland Side Arms or Artifacts, is sent to Cadiz." - Conchita Reyes, Corsairs "The Jump Holes in this system will lead you throughout southern Sirius: Omicron Gamma is to the east, Omicron Theta is north of the Freeport, Omega-5 is west of here, and Omega-11 lies to the north of this base. I tell you this because you have made yourself useful to us. Should that ever change, I will be one among many whom you will have to watch for." - Santiago Rivera, Corsairs "Some Zoner at Freeport 5 tried to run away with a Corsair woman. Her family is a laughing stock and will be so until her kin has killed the interloper. Her brother has gone to Hawaii to sell Artifacts; when he returns he will hunt down the fool Zoner." - Leon Bartender Diego Villalobos "This base was established to secure the supply lines that lead from our homeworld to Cadiz in Omega-5. It also protects our shipments arriving from Bretonia and the Trade Lanes along the southwestern Edge Worlds. This space is the body of Corsair space. Proceed further and you will touch upon its heart." - Miguel Cordova, Corsairs "I've come up against Outcasts in Sigma-19 before. They are very good at killing, as are we. Yes, even though they have greater numbers, I prefer to fight Red Hessians. I may not be afraid of death, but I don't go looking for it, either." - Santiago Rivera, Corsairs "If you ever cheat a Corsair, there is a special punishment that will befall you. Do you know what it is to be marooned? We'll take you to a deserted chunk of rock in the middle of nowhere and leave you there. Death comes slowly in a vac-suit." - Conchita Reyes, Corsairs Category:Bases Category:Edge Worlds Category:Criminals